


Put a Smile On Your Face (Whatchu Wanna Do)

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Silly Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee tries to cheer up Damara .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Smile On Your Face (Whatchu Wanna Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gets dipped and it's incredible.

Your maroon sister looks mighty fuckin down right now; all sulking on the couch with a sour look on her face, and that ain’t sitting right with you. Sure, she ain’t all mirth and smiles all the time. Sometimes she even gets this immense look of enjoyment out of causing another motherfucker some discomfort or pain. You find that shit funny as hell most of the time, and you’re right fucking fond of what you find funny. You ain’t got a clue as to what it is that’s eating her, but you got a little something sizzling in your pan on what to do. 

You trudge on over to her and stand your self right in her line of sight, bending at the back to look her closer in the face. She ain’t looking at you, looking right through you as if you were as ghostly as she is.

“Dam-sis…”

“Damare.”

“Shut up, yourself,” you tell her with no small amount of cheek. She screws her pretty face up at you and you simply offer her a grin before you stand upright and offer her a hand. “Come on and get your wicked self up here with me.”

She eyes your hand all suspicious like, tilting her chin up so you know she’s looking at your face and then back at your hand. You wouldn’t be able to tell where she was looking if she were to just move her dead, milky ganderbulbs.

“Come on, sis. Ain’t no trick to it. Just up and take my motherfucking frond.”

And she does, fits her hand in yours and you curl your long fingers around it. You give her a couple gentle tugs, coaxing her to stand up. Once she’s up on her feet, you grab for her other hand and hold it like you’re doing the other, swinging them between the two of you with an impish look to your face. She’s still all narrowed eyes and pursed lips when you start stepping side to side to an rhythm unheard by her.

“What doing, clown?”

“Just up and letting the motherfuckin music move me.”

“But no music.”

“Just fuckin go with it.”

She rolls her eyes at you but falls in step with you, syncing up her steps the best she can to your sloppy rhythm. You beam and take her other hand, holding them up between you. You push one arm towards her while you pull the other to you and she cracks a little smile. She tries to hide it with a half-hearted growl. She ain’t fooling you, you saw that cute little quirk at the corner of her lips. It feels so good to see her smile, even just a little bit, so you keep on with your silly little dance. You even start humming a little tune, really getting into it. 

Damara’s got her lips all pursed like she’s fighting that smile hard as fuck, but you ain’t letting up. You let go of one of her hands and lift the other up over her head, spin her around then yank her close. She yelps and smacks you in the chest for that, but you know she don’t mean it to harm you. You can tell by how she snorts and grabs for your hands again. This time she’s the one tugging and pulling on you, eyes narrowed at you all wicked-lick while she smirks. Shit, she’s scheming something and you’re grinning right back at her, excited to see what it is she’s got in store. 

She starts humming with you, both of you horribly out of tune but neither of you really give a fuck. You just keep on stepping with her, pulling when she pushes and pushing when she pulls at your arms. She’s full on grinning now and you’re getting that spreading warmth in your guts. You’re always glad to cheer a motherfucker up, especially when said motherfucker is someone as deserving of cheer as your rustblood sister here. From what she’s told you, she’s been through some shit what nobody as sweet and good as her deserves getting. She had to learn to be hard, to protect herself and you like to think that she can let a little crack in her wall for you to peek through now and again and slip her a little mirth.

You’re so caught up in your own thoughts that you’re caught off guard when she snatches you to her. You honk and go flailing right at her, eyes wide with shock. She spins you with the grip she still has on one of your hands and catches you just before you crack your skull on the ground. She’s gone and dipped you! 

You’re just gawking there in her arms, trying to figure how it is you ended up where you are, and she grins. Messiah’s, that’s a grin of true fucking enjoyment and mirth and you can’t stop yourself from grinning right back. Anyone who doesn’t know the circumstances would probably think there’s some odd threatening shit going on here with how much teeth you two are showing at each other.

One minute you’re all getting your smiles on with Damara, and the next you’re landing on your bony ass with another honk. She gasps and giggles with her hand up to her mouth, kneeling down to sit next to you and try and speak to you between little bubbles of laughter. You laugh with her, of course, loud obnoxious honking laughter straight from your belly. You’re always happy to play the fool for a motherfucker what needs it.

“Gomen, gomen.”

“It’s all good, motherfucker,” you assure her as you rub your smarting ass, “I up and got what I wanted anyway.”

She tilts her head at you and makes a curious little sound, then huffs a soft little chuckle and pokes you on the forehead.

“You good clown. Make laugh, very nice.”

Your face heats up under your paint and you grunt at her, looking away and grumbling under your breath about nothing in particular. She gently pinches one of your ears and you yip, turning back to her to snap your jaws at her frond but with no real aggression behind it. She just laughs all soft and fond and you swear you’re going to melt with how warm and fuzzy you feel on the inside.


End file.
